


His Last Stand

by Anjika



Series: Last Call [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjika/pseuds/Anjika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been possessed by Abaddon. Sam and Castiel need to save him before Abaddon forces Dean to kill them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Last Stand

He floated somewhere between dreams and awakening. Distantly he could hear someone crying, someone speaking. He laughed, why was he laughing? There was something he had to do. A voice whispered in his ear: **it’s time to rest now, sleep Dean.** Sleep...yes, he should... 

“I love you too, Dean.”

His consciousness jolted awake. _Cas?_ What, how... he was holding a phone to his ear. He could feel his lips begin to move forming words, but the words felt foreign, wrong, he fought against them. 

“We will save you, hang on, for me.”

Save him? Save him from what? What was happening, why couldn’t he speak. He needed to say something, anything. _Cas!_ The phone clicked. Cas had hung up.

**Alone again sweetheart.**

And suddenly it all came back. Abaddon, the call. _No._

**Oh yes.**

Dean’s body moved of it’s own accord. He turned to face a cracked mirror, he could see his own face in the reflection. Abaddon smiled at him, she blinked and his eyes turned black. _Get the hell out of me you black-eyed bitch!_

**Dean, honey, language! You’re more rude than that little angel of yours. Take a nap. I’ll wake you when I’ve decided how to punish you.**

_If you think I’m going to let you parade around in my skin-_

**Oh this is interesting...**

Fire, burning, pain, torture. It took over all of his senses. Dean fled from the memories that seemed suddenly all too much like reality. _What... what did you do?!_

**Go to sleep Dean.** He felt darkness wrap itself around him and his mind filled with the memories of hell. He tried to pull away, to fight but she was holding his consciousness still, forcing the memories onto him. 

He struggled. _No! Stop it, I won't-_ But it was too much, hell, 30 years of pain and torture, 10 years of causing it, remembering it all, living it again all in an instant. He felt himself curl into the back of his mind. He trembled as he fell into the pain and hellfire.

***

Sam could hear the sound of screaming somewhere in the vicinity of the bedrooms of the bunker. He was on his feet in an instant, running down the hall the next. He stopped outside the hallway to the bedrooms. The yelling had stopped... but he could hear someone speaking slowly and carefully, he couldn’t hear the words but it sounded important, certain, like a prayer. He reached for the door where the noise was coming from. Opening it slowly he saw Castiel, on his knees staring blankly at the ceiling tears running down his face. Castiel dropped his cellphone and closed his eyes, he hadn’t noticed Sam come in. 

Sam felt as if he’d walked in on something private. Cas looked so broken, he’d never seen the former angel like this, it felt wrong to see him so vulnerable. For a moment he considered walking out, and letting Cas believe he hadn’t seen him. But the moment was gone when Cas opened his eyes and spotted him. “Sam?”

“Cas.” Sam stood awkwardly in the door. “I heard yelling...”

Cas looked down at the phone, his back was to the door, to Sam. He couldn’t read Cas very well and was unsure what to do. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Should he go?

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice broke and he seemed to be composing himself.

“Dean called?” A surge of protectiveness ran through him. Dean, how dare he! He had called and probably yelled at Cas for siding with Sam. Sam took a step into the room. “What ever he said, he’s wrong. We were right to leave-” 

“No. We should not have left him.” Castiel stood. His hands balled in fists, he took a deep breath. 

“Cas, you know what he did to me! I’m his brother, he shouldn’t have made that choice for me. He shouldn’t have kept it from both of us. He shouldn’t have sent you away. Dean was being a self-centered ass, again!” Sam knew he should probably stop by the way Cas was shaking but he was angry now. “Dean’s so convinced no one cares but him, he’s wrong!”

Castiel turned to look at Sam and suddenly he felt like he should be apologizing. There was something so stern, so righteous about Castiel, he’d almost forgotten that Castiel had been an eternal angel, a warrior of god. All of Sam’s bitching was so far beneath him, it was laughable. “I am still upset with Dean as well, but there will be time for that when he is safe.”

“Safe?” Sam was struck dumb by Castiel’s sudden warrior posture that he couldn’t quite understand the words he was saying.

Castiel shifted uncomfortably. “He has been possessed by Abaddon.” 

Sam felt like his brain just short circuited. He stumbled back into the door jam. “Abaddon? You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“He called.”

“He called? You mean Abaddon called... or...?”

“He knew Abaddon was close. He called to warn us.” 

Sam bristled at that, why hadn’t Dean called him? Or maybe Dean was afraid he was still too angry to pick up. Sam felt guilt settle in his stomach. Being angry over Ezekiel felt pretty petty now, especially with Castiel glaring at him like that. Dean was... he was... Sam’s brain couldn’t process it. 

Castiel’s voice had grown quiet, it was barely a whisper. “I heard her possess him.”

Sam blinked. “You heard? Oh god... was he... did he... oh god.” Sam’s grip loosened on the door jam, he slipped down a couple inches but caught himself before he fell. Dean was possessed by the one demon immune to exorcism. He was as good as dead, he was worse than dead.

Castiel’s voice softened. “Sam?”

Sam felt so lost, he needed his big brother to tell him what to do, to give him direction. But Dean was gone. “Cas, I don’t... what do we do?”

“We save him.”

Whatever Dean had done, however angry it had made Sam, made them both. Castiel was right. Dean needed their help and they would find a way... they would find something. Sam straightened and looked at Castiel, all fury and angelic wrath but deep at his core there was a clear purpose, a need. They needed to save Dean. Sam nodded. “We need a plan.” 

Cas looked at his feet and shuffled nervously. “I may... have a plan, but you will not like it.”

***

The door to the bunker slammed open. Abaddon watched as her demons rushed in. She curved Dean’s lips into an uncomfortable smile. “I want Crowley, secure him. But first...” She motioned to the of the four demons at her side. “Bring me Castiel and Sam, alive, if you can.” They nodded, perfect little soldiers ready to do Abaddon’s bidding. The four rushed off after the other three already scouring the bunker. She descended the stairs into the main room. **Nice to be home, isn’t it Dean?**

Dean made no effort to comment, he merely pulled away ever so slightly from the darkness in his mind that was Abaddon.

Abaddon sat on the table in the entry room. She huffed out a small sigh. I really thought you had more fight in you than this Dean. 

Apparently she was wrong. Dean didn’t want to fight. He knew it was over from the moment Abaddon found him in that motel room. What was the point? Abaddon had his body, she was a knight of hell and there was no way to get her out. She’d make him kill Sam and Cas, maybe even Kevin... Charlie if she ever came back from Oz. Perhaps she’d even go after other hunters if he was truly unlucky. If he fought she’d just shove him back into memories of hell until she felt like dragging him out to watch himself do something even worse.

He just had to hope that Cas had gotten the message. That he was ready to do what needed to be done. That Sam or Cas would kill him when they had the chance and he wouldn’t have to watch himself... 

“Dean...” 

Abaddon twisted his face into a cruel smirk as two demons dragged a battered and bruised Castiel into the room. They released him and he fell to his knees. Dean’s stomach turned at how weak Cas looked. 

“Good job boys! And I see he’s still alive.” She slipped an angel blade under Castiel’s chin and used it to tilt his head up so she and Dean could see his eyes. Dean was pleased to see there was still fight in them. “Let’s see what we can do about that.”

She waived the demons out. “Find Sam!”

“Dean...” Castiel breathed out.

Abaddon slapped Castiel across the face. His body rocked to the side and he let out a sharp pained sound. She’d split his lip. Dean could feel warm sticky blood on his hand. His essence shivered in his mind and recoiled. Whatever she was going to do to Cas. Dean didn’t want to see this, he didn’t want to feel this. 

“Oh lover, Dean’s gone.” She tapped Dean’s temple with the angel blade. “Haven’t heard a peep out of him in a long while.”

“Dean... I know you’re in there.” Castiel was staring resolutely at the ground. 

Abaddon grabbed him by the front of his shirt. “He’s really not.” She dragged the blade slowly, lovingly, across Castiel’s cheek. 

Cas hissed against the pain as his cheek was torn open. “Dean... please.”

“Dean’s gone, he abandoned you. That’s why he called, you know, he didn’t plan on fighting me, he didn’t try to run. He gave up. This,” She slashed him across the ribs and Castiel’s head arched back as he screamed. “Is what he wanted.” She caught Castiel by the throat when he flopped forward gasping for air. Abaddon twisted his head up to look into his eyes. “He called to say goodbye.” 

Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes. His expression filled with faith and loyalty. “Dean is not that weak. You really think I would believe your feeble lies?” 

Dean shifted uncomfortably back in his mind. Abaddon had already won, why was Cas doing this? There was nothing Dean could do to help him. Cas needed to fight. Why wasn’t he fighting? He felt Abaddon’s amusement as she pulled on his reins. “Oh lover, that’s so sad, you believe in him so much. And yet...” She dug another deep cut into his ribs dragging another pitiful yelp from Castiel’s throat. “He could do something about this, and he’s not even trying.”

Dean could see Castiel wasn’t doing well. He wasn’t used to being vulnerable. Why wasn’t he doing something, he was just sitting there taking it. When Castiel didn’t say anything. She stabbed the knife in the side along his ribs. It wasn’t a fatal wound, right through skin and muscle, not near his organs, but it hurt. Dean remembered doing that to prolong the pain when he tortured souls in hell, then he would twist and...

Abaddon twisted the knife. Castiel’s body shuddered as he screamed. Dean had never heard Castiel sound like that. He’d never been in pain like this... 

Abaddon pulled the knife free of Castiel’s twitching body. Castiel’s eyes were bleary and unfocused. “Dea...nnn... puh... please...” His voice was so broken... so... completely weak. Dean could feel the blood seeping along his fingers. She was going to kill Cas, she was _killing_ Cas. 

Abaddon smirked and drew her fist back. She punched Castiel in the jaw with a sickening crack. Somehow that seemed to bring sense back into him. Castiel spat blood onto the ground and fixed Dean with a piercing stare full of hatred. No... fixed Abaddon... he wasn’t... he didn’t hate... 

Guilt flooded through Dean. He was doing this to Cas. It didn’t matter that Abaddon was in the driver’s seat. Dean was doing nothing to fight her. Dean was going to kill Cas. It would be his fault if he allowed her to. He hadn’t fought Abaddon, he hadn’t run. She was right, he’d been relieved she’d found him. If it hadn’t have been Abaddon he’d have gotten himself killed or broken or taken over another way. Anything to end the pain. He was hated by the two people he needed most, they’d abandoned him and he deserved it. He had given up long before Abaddon found him. He was so ready to give up and die, he hadn’t thought of the consequences, of Cas and Sam. He thought they would fight him, that had been foolish, stupid. Cas wasn’t fighting because he didn’t want to hurt Dean. Cas wasn’t going to give him what he wanted and neither would Abaddon, neither were going to kill him. They were both just going to keep him in pain forever. And Cas... Cas was going to die because Dean had fucked up. Again.

_No._

Abaddon laughed. “Ah there we go!” She grabbed Castiel’s hand and twisted it painfully causing Cas to cry out and arch his back. Staring blearily up at the ceiling. “It’s so tedious taking a body that refuses to fight. This is going to be much more fun now.” 

Dean hated her with every fiber of his being, how dare she touch Castiel. _No. No more fun Abaddon. This ends now._

**No? Try to stop me then.**

She lifted the angel blade high in Dean’s other hand. The blade glinted in the light of the desk lamps. Dean could see what she intended to do... Castiel saw it too... she was going to stab him in the heart. 

“Dean.” There was panic in Castiel’s voice now. Then... hollow, resigned. “This isn’t your fault. I don’t blame you... It’s ok, Dean, everything’s going to be ok.” Castiel lowered his head, waiting for the blow.

_No._ He felt his hand clench around the blade, drawing it back, ready to strike.

_A tinny voice on the other end of the line. Words he didn’t believe... words he was terrified were imagined. “I love you, Dean.”_

Everything inside Dean was screaming, he couldn’t lose Cas, he wouldn’t. “NO!” He said again more forcefully.

He heard a dim clatter as the blade fell to the ground.

“Dean?!” Castiel looked up, their eyes met. 

Dean waivered on on his feet. “Cas?” Had he... had he said that out loud? Was he in control? He looked down at Cas, but Cas was looking behind him, further into the bunker. Castiel nodded. Dean stared at him in confusion. “What-” A sudden sharp pain lanced through his shoulder. Dean fell to his knees crying out. He felt strong arms keeping him from falling completely, holding him from behind. 

Castiel grabbed him from the front. “Fight Dean, you need to fight her.”

Dean tried to focus on Castiel but something was pulling him away. His vision blurred and he was back in his own mind, he felt trapped. Dean could feel the darkness that was Abaddon fighting to get to his throat, trying to escape. Why? There was something, something she was trying to get away from. He felt himself clutching tightly to her pushing her into whatever it was that was hurting her. Dean could feel his body screaming, but it wasn’t him... it was Abaddon. She was dying. 

“Dean... Hang on Dean.”

Dean’s throat was dry. “Sammy?” he croaked out.

Sam’s strong arms encircled him holding him close. “It’s ok, Dean, you’re gonna be ok.” Dean wasn’t sure which one of them that was meant to reassure.

In his mind, Abaddon was clawing at him, he could feel her tearing into him in her frenzy to escape. **Let me out! I will kill you, I’ll kill all of you!**

_No. You’re the one that’s going to die._ He shoved her back into the burning pain that was engulfing him. She screamed again but this time Dean didn’t scream with her.

He felt her die... Dean huffed out a sigh of relief and fell back heavily into Sam. 

“Dean?!” Sam squeezed him tighter.

Dean’s eyes felt heavy. He was tired so tired.

Sam laid him down on the cold ground of the bunker.

Dean’s eyes fell closed, he felt so far away. For a few moments he just drifted. He could hear Sam and Cas speaking but the words were hard to make out. A pressure on his injured shoulder and the accompanying jolt of pain, caused his mind to bubble back up to the surface. Dean’s eyes fluttered open. He saw Sam and Cas sitting over him both looking terrified. Sam was clutching at his shoulder probably trying to stop the bleeding.

“Hey.” his voice was weak and shaky, but it was his.

“Dean!” Cas and Sam said in unison. With equal measures of relief. 

Dean smiled. God, he’d missed them, he’d missed them so much. He’d done so much to hurt them but the sound of them saying his name like that... the looks on their faces.

Sam gave him a hard look. “Abaddon... is she?”

“She’s dead.” Dean closed his eyes and sighed. Opening them again, he tried to sit up, which earned him a bitch face from Sam who reached back around him and pulled him into a sitting position, being careful to avoid the wound in his shoulder. Dean tried to look at the wound but just moving his head caused him to hiss as the muscles around his scapula stretched drawing attention to the fact that they were torn up pretty damn good. “What the hell did you do to me?”

Sam held up the demon killing knife. “Demon killing dagger, a few special herbs and spices provided by the men of letters, add one stubborn-ass hunter and you have a filleted Knight of hell.”

Dean rubbed the muscles in his neck around the wound. “My stubbornness was a requirement?”

Sam and Cas looked guiltily at each other then Sam stood up “Well, I’m going to get the first aid kit.” He turned to Cas. “Keep an eye on him.” 

“Wait... what about the demons Abaddon brought with her?” 

Sam looked over his shoulder as he walked down the hall. “They’re all dead.”

Dean huffed with disbelief. “All of them?”

“Uh... Yeah? There were, what... 8? Home field advantage, man.” Sam disappeared around the corner. Dean glared after him.

Castiel spoke up in a small voice. “We knew she would be coming. We were prepared.”

Dean rounded on Cas. “This was all... you planned this?”

Castiel looked away from Dean. “Yes.”

Dean could feel his hackles rising. “And Abaddon torturing you?”

Castiel’s voice was barely above a whisper now. “Yes.”

“What?!” Dean grabbed Castiel by the front of his shirt ignoring the pain in his shoulder. “Why the hell would you let her do that?!”

Castiel stared resolutely at some corner of the room. “We needed you to regain control for the weapon to work. You needed to overpower her.”

Dean’s eye twitched. “You... you... what?!”

Castiel sighed and looked Dean in the eye. “Dean-”

No, he was not going to listen to excuses. “You let me hurt you, torture you... What the hell Cas! I told you you needed to kill me!”

“And I told you I would save you!” Castiel sounded as angry as Dean now. “Whatever Abaddon did in your body, that was not your fault. Whatever pain she caused me, it was nothing to what losing you would have done to me!”

Dean’s stomach lurched, he released Castiel’s shirt. He stared at him. How... how could Castiel care so damn much about him, of all people? He didn’t deserve this, he’d deserved to die.

Castiel took Dean’s stunned silence as an invitation to continue. “You called me, before she took you. You didn’t call to tell me to kill you, you didn’t call to say goodbye. You called to tell me your loved me. Because you needed me. You wanted me to save you.” He brushed a hand along Dean’s cheek, Dean shivered. “I was not going to lose you Dean. Not when...” Castiel’s voice broke. There were tears in his eyes. He looked away. “I’ve loved you Dean, for so long. You don’t know what hearing you say those words did to me.”

“Cas...” Dean couldn’t look away. Cas... really did love him. He hadn’t just... He really... “Cas... look at me.” Castiel did as Dean asked. His eyes looked so much bluer with tears filling them. Was that weird? Thinking someone was even more beautiful when they cried. Was it weird that Dean was thinking of a man being beautiful... yeah... yeah probably. But right now Dean didn’t have it in him to care.

Dean reached out and cupped his hands around Castiel’s face, being very careful of the scratch down his cheek, the bruise on his chin and Castiel’s split lip. God, he’d done so much to hurt him. He sighed looking down. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t let Cas go through with this. “Cas. You don’t want this. You don’t want me. I’m never going to stop hurting you.”

Castiel sighed. “Shut up Dean.” Cas pulled Dean’s hands from his face and leaned forward, tipping Deans head up with a finger under his chin. Castiel placed a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips. 

Dean’s breath hitched. His heart pounded. His mind blanked. Why had he been fighting this for so long?

Cas drew back and fixed Dean with a glare. “I expect we will both hurt each other a lot more, but I just want to be with you while there’s still time. So stop pushing me away.”

“I can’t promise that.” Dean replied honestly.

“But you can try.”

“I can try.”


End file.
